Who am I, Who are You?
by the lost pen
Summary: Due to a legendary item a friendship becomes closer. (Spike and Dawn) please review
1. prologue

  


**Who Am I, Who Are You?******

  
  
Summary: Due to legendary items a friendship becomes closer. (Spike and Dawn)

   
Notes and Disclaimers: 

(A/N)1. I have not been up keeping with this series so any discrepancies please let me know. 

2. Let me know any continuity errors as well thank you. 

3. Any willing beta readers, since I am new here? 

Disclaimers 1. "Buffy: The Vampire Slayer" and all related characters are the creation of Josh Whedon a production of 20th Century Fox Television, Mutant Enemy Productions 

2. "The Great Hunt" is the creation of Robert Jordan, Book Two of the Wheel of Time, published by TOR Fantasy 

3. "Lord of the Rings" series is the creation of J.R.R. Tolkein 

4. "The Evil Dead" is the creation of Sam Raimi and Universal 

**Prologue: Legends**

In the age of legends, even before these events were considered of import a demon, who had no name, who existed before time, who stepped into time to form a gem of great destruction and creation, one, which can weld souls together and tare them apart. This was a time before the great hunt could even be conceived and even before the great ring of destruction a figment forged in anyone's imagination. In this Dark Age this creature of lore was only known as "The Demon." As the legend goes "The Demon" sought the destruction of the world, not because of malice, hate or evil intent, but as one that thought space was wasted; his intent is to open it up for more "spectacular creations." As he was opening up the rift into all times, spaces, and dimensions, a great and holy priest, whose name was lost through time, was allowed an audience with "The Demon," to defend his universe from it's ultimate destruction. As the "trial" was began to wind down, the priest realized that he made no headway at all, so he decided to ask permission to use this gem to weld their souls together so as to provide him the knowledge that he could not convey into words. As the permission was granted they were bonded and torn apart all in a fraction of a second. From then on "The Demon" was never heard of again, and the priest was never the same. That barely second had changed him giving him knowledge beyond any mortal could ever hope, and thus the age of magic began. He always wears this gem as a remind to be humble, in fear that one day "The Demon" would reappear. This necklace was then misguidedly called the gem of humility, and as time passed and those that knew it's true purpose died and turned to dust, the knowledge lost as well, never to know of it is of great power.    
  
**Chapter 1: It Begins**

It was a cloudy day in Sunnydale allowing its inhabitants a day off from its searing sunny heat. It was to another normal day, but to some, like those inside the Magic Box, it is a day of worry. To any casual observer they might thing they are simply employees that are working after hours, since the closed sign was obviously visible within the front door. But within this store a meeting was beginning. Giles, a middle aged man wearing thin rimmed glasses in a tweed suit stepped out of a back room holding an ancient looking scroll, looking up he addressed this group of young people before him. 

"I found this prophecy about the Key when I was looking up some information about the Dawn and her future as the Key. 

It says: 

From two to one, the key 

Unlocks the soul, 

The demon arrives. 

I don't know what this demon will be but I want to be prepared for the worse. We should begin our research. I have found some of the more relevant texts that are of reference in the cementation of this prophecy. I think Buffy you and Willow should look within the texts about the origin and history of the key; Xander, I saw some reference to some legends although I have no clue why it is even mentioned; Willow, no, Tara, why don't you start on the Necronomicon Ex-Mortus there are reference to the demons and magic from the age in which the legends Xander is looking up; maybe there might be something of use, just be sure not to read any of it out loud as one of my friends told me of it's consequence; and Willow you can help Anya look through the lists of demons for one that might fit into this Prophecy."  "What about me!?" shouted the brunette with long straight hair, she was tall yet lanky, coming up almost to the same height as the bleached blond who is dressed completely in black standing next to her. "Dawn," Buffy said, "you have school tomorrow, so you should be doing your homework."  It was at this moment that the man standing next to Dawn chose to speak addressing the blond, she looked like she could be a cheerleader, yet her eyes showed a great many more years than the early twenties that she was.  "Well slayer, I don't have school, are you going to blow me off again?" Buffy glared at him and said tersely, "Spike, your strong, go patrolling, I need to do research." With those words, she turned barley acknowledging his words. Spike turned to Dawn and said with annoyance "Looks like they don't need us Nibblet, I'll walk you home." "Yeah!" was the reply he received from Dawn, but within that single word, she was able to convey the annoyance and bitter resentment within the tone itself. With that, they turned and left stepping into the just set sun.


	2. day1

As Spike and dawn walked down the semi-deserted street, the few stray shards of light from the fading sun dissipated the dominance of the oppressive night. As the moon began to rise, new light filtered from the moon lighting up the streets once again for youths who wished to party mingled with released creatures from the night. It was with this setting that they walked down the street headed towards the summer's household in an awkward silence. 

Earlier that day: Dawn was sorting through the boxes in storage in the basement of the Magic Box. As she passed by the multitudes of shelves a glimmer of yellow flickered barely in her field of vision. As she paused to examine this furtherer she saw a gem amazingly like amber with the same translucent colors. The only difference was although amber gave a sense of age and time, this gem radiated newness and power. It's glowing sheen, despite the dust, reflected perfectly as if newly polished glass, a light that seemed to land just across the eyes of this young unsuspecting victim. It was without thinking or premeditation that she reached out with eager hands towards this waiting jewel. As the slightest contact was made all consciousness left, and as automation would, brought it with its attached necklace and put it upon her neck. And the moment she completed this unconscious act, she continued with her task as if she had never seen the fateful glimmer. Finding the Ba-Qua, an eight-sided ornament used to ward demons, she quickly forgot jewel that so neatly lay beneath the horizon of her shirt, and headed up the stairs. 

As she neared the top of the stairs she heard the mumblings of a meeting in progress. With stealth she eavesdropped on a meeting regarding a demon and a key, which she promptly deduced to be herself. As she piqued up and asked "What about me?!" As the reply from Buffy drew dissatisfaction, a voice spoke beside her startled her in her state of distraction. It was then that they are at this impasse on the road home. As the chill of the night began to settle she brought her hand up to protect her chest from the few chilled breaths of air, she felt the gem she had on. It was at this moment Spike spoke up, "Nibblet is there something wrong; you seem awful silent today." 

"Well, . . . "

"Well what?" 

"I took this gem…" 

"So you back to taking things again?" Spike said, not with a condescending tone but one of interest. 

"NO," her voice filled with denial 

"I was forced to."

"What, Anya told you to take it, I didn't know she could be so bloody generous." 

"No!  This gem made me!" 

"Ha, bloody likely." 

"Really!" 

"Let me see it then." 

"Here." 

"Looks like amber." 

"Yeah bit it feels warmer, much warmer than body temperature. I almost didn't remember taking it till it got cold."  Spike reached out to examine it. He felt a tingle as if warning him of danger. The moment he touched it the gem emitted a glow that rivaled the sun at high noon on an Indian summer. As the light faded Dawn and Spike stood there still as statutes with a slightly dazed look as if all will power left them. Though they seemed helpless, no one seemed to notice them there at all, as if they vanished.

The two froze, and it seems an eternity standing yet falling. Both with and with out substance, the only sense they had was of themselves and each other, but with a pervading sense of calmness. Dawn unsure of what was happening called out to Spike, but before the words reached her mouth, she sensed more than heard Spike's reply letting her know he knew just as much. It seemed to them that a great heat appeared before them (and though it was in the spiritual), not know that, Spike began to fear for his life. His fear was so strong that it leaked into Dawn; yet again, the resounding sense of peace was imposed upon them. He did not so much see as sensed the flames encircle them, and a presence emerging from them. This presence seized them and squeezed them together as the flames closed in burning them. They cried out in Pain. 

As the two merged a searing pain, one so great, if compared to hell's flames, made the fork tongued flames of Hades as cool as a comforting bath. This miraculous pain carried with it a light, both old and green. This light dispersed into both Dawn and Spike, Dawn felt as if she owned a portion, and lacking the other half. Spike felt a portion of his demon divided and less potent a portion given to Dawn; fear again barely scratched the imposed calm, not for himself but for Dawn. As Dawn sense something enter her she was made aware, as she felt ripped in two a pain shared with Spike.

For five full minutes, the pair stood that way. Suddenly they reanimated. The brain an organ not of the spirit did not realize the events that transpired. Spike examined the gem and said, "It's just a trinket.  Don't worry about it," as they headed off to her home.

Later that evening Spike alone in his crypt, yet he had this great sense of comfort, as if a close friend was beside him. Unsure of what to make of this unasked contentment he decides to go out to contemplate this further under the moonlit stars. With an amazing sense of awareness he never felt before, spun around catching an arrow in mid-flight aimed at his heart.  It was strange, had he ignored this feeling he would be dust right about now. But as his contemplations were made the enemy made himself known it was another vampire who held a grudge against Spike, Spike was unsure of what it was that this other vampire hated him for, but there many reasons many vampires hated him since he began to help the slayer. Should anybody see this fight they might have seen only blurs for the speed these two unnatural creatures of the night moved were astounding. A punch followed by a block, a kick grabbed, a push repelled, if this fight had been slow one might have though it a finely orchestrated dance though without the fineness of one trained to fight, these movements were only street fight attacks.  A deflected punch opened up Spike's opponent allowing Spike to stake him with half of the arrow he had caught earlier.

At this very same time that dawn was laying down on her bed, she was feeling a mixture of emotions (although she thought it was simply awkwardness). She sensed contentment about her like a child cradled by her mother, yet she also felt like something was missing, like a beloved hat that is constantly worn lost. She desired to go out into the night to sort her thoughts, but as she paced the room contemplating this she saw out the windows her sister and knew that there was no way that she could do this now. So, she had to make do with her bed (or until her sister was asleep). "Wow I have never felt this way – could it be the gem—or is it just my emotions running away from me," she thought to herself. "This energy, am I finally accessing my aspect of the key's power?  I was never able to access it myself." It was frustrating for her to look so deeply and yet find no answer. Giving up she drifted of into a sleep filled with dreams of arrows and vampire fighting. 


	3. day 2

     In the dark shadows of the sewers, a legion of vampires gathers before a pair of glowing eyes.  A low rumbling barely resembles "bring me the gem." and immediately the vampires fled in fear.

     Meanwhile, in the morning Dawn trudges into school, she felt like she has not slept in ages.  With her head down, she was barely awake.  Suddenly she felt aware of danger, as if she knew something was about to happen, spinning around and bringing her arm up and before she even realized it she blocked a hand that was ready to slap the back of her head, and pushing up with an open palm knocked knocking a young cheerleader onto the floor.  Dawn was in shock, she has never practiced any martial arts, and she did not know where that came from.  As the shock slowly wore off, she began to feel anger slowly rising in her chest.  With a growl she turned on her attacker, unbeknownst to her, her eyes turned yellow and small fangs though the fangs did not show.  Dawn saw fear in this cheerleader's heart and to her horror actually enjoyed it, savoring the smell of it.  Suddenly it was Dawn who began to feel fear, she was afraid of this power she felt, and turned an ran.  Dawn ran out of school and to Spike's crypt, and banged on the door.  Spike carefully opened the door, afraid of getting sunlight on him, but the moment there was a crack, Dawn burst in flooding the room with sunlight.  Spike I fear grasped for the door, but suddenly stopped.  'What is going on I am not burning!'  Spike though as he realized the very fact that sunlight did not hurt, only a slight tingle.

     The very sight of Spike not burning shocked Dawn as well.  'What has happened to us?  I have to tell someone, maybe Giles can help!' "Dawn, I think we should tell that librarian of yours so that we can find out about this."  As they both walked down the street towards the Magic Box to talk to Giles, Dawn absentmindedly rubbed the gem hanging on her neck, completely forgetting she is wearing anything at all.


End file.
